Happy Valentine's Day, Queen Cindy!
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Queen Cinderella receives a very special valentine in this gift story to my own precious, beloved, baby girl, Queen Cindy.  Het.  Disney version.


Title: "Happy Valentine's Day, Queen Cindy!"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved, precious, darling girl, our very own Queen Cindy: I love you, baby; Happy Valentine's Day! :-)  
Rating: G  
Summary: Queen Cinderella receives a very special valentine.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count: 932  
Date Written: 15 February, 2011  
Disclaimer: Queen Cinderella, King/Prince Charming, Gus, Jacques, and all other characters mentioned within are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Queen Cinderella approached her throne to rounds of applause and fireworks shooting off in the shapes of hearts. She kept her skirts primly lifted just high enough to give her glass slippers room to move without stepping on them as she walked up her pedestal, but when she came to her throne and her eyes fell upon its seat, she stopped in surprise. Her smile brightened and her blue eyes sparkled with her pleasure.

The crowd hushed as she bent down and picked up the valentine that awaited her. She had known instantly that it was neither bought nor hand made the very moment her eyes had fallen upon it, and the thought of the diligent work that had been put into it by her very best friends in all the world who were largely responsible for helping her to come to this grand point in her suddenly famous life touched her heart all the more. Cinderella softly stroked the card with her satin-gloved fingertips.

She took in the tattered paper, busted beads, other torn jewelry, and every one of the card's little details with growing awe. She noted, with considerable surprise, that somehow her friends had managed to even find a few, small pieces of gold and had glued them onto the card. Yet what surprised her most of all were the words written in tiny, scrawled letters. They were barely eligible, but Cinderella read them with ease, her joy soaring.

She knew her friends could not write, and yet, somehow, they had managed to pen her a simple note. On the front of the card was, "To Cinderelly," and when she opened her valentine, the words continued, growing larger and filling both sides. "We love you!" they had written. "Happy Valentine Day, Cinderelly! You've always been our Queen!"

Cinderella's blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears of happiness. From the very moment she had first picked up the valentine, tiny, furry bodies had been scampering onto her throne's arm, and now she looked down at her dearest friends with a warm smile. "Thank you," she told them sincerely. "You've always been my very best friends, and I wouldn't be here now if not for you."

Laying down the card, she opened her hands, and the mice ran onto her palms. She lifted them gently and pressed her face to each in turn, saving her two oldest friends for last. She peered more closely at Gus and Jacques as she kissed them chastely. "How did you do it?" she asked.

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing," Gus squeaked, shyly wringing his hands, turning from side to side, and running a foot softly over Cinderella's palm.

Jacques hit him in the back, thoroughly displeased with his reluctance to take credit. "We worked hard on it," he said, jerking his thumb in indication of himself and Gus as he strode boldly closer to Cinderella's lovely face.

"Hey," one of the females piped up in squeaky dismay, "you weren't the only ones!" She shook a finger at him before looking at Cinderella. "We all did it, Cinderelly, and the King - He taught us how to write!" Her eyes sparkled with adoration, and she clasped her tiny, front paws to the side of her furry cheek. "He's really sweet!" she exclaimed.

Cinderella smiled at her friends and then at her loving husband as he joined them by her side. "Yes," she agreed, "he is, and you all are as well. Thank you for making my Valentine's Day extra special!" She rubbed her face against theirs once more, then leaned over her friends who were still gathered in her carefully cupped hands, and softly kissed her beloved husband. "Thank you, my King," she told him.

He smiled. "My pleasure, darling," King Charming told her. "I knew it would mean a lot to you. Happy Valentine's Day, my dearest wife! I love you!" He kissed her again before gently wrapping an arm around her elegant waist and turning them all to meet their people.

Cinderella raised her friends up inside the safety of her hands for all to see. "If not for these heroic mice," she told them all, her delicate voice somehow still baring the strength to cover the entire area, "I would not be the Queen I am today, and my friends have just gifted me with a very special valentine. I thank them and love them. I also thank you all for respecting every creature you see. Rather big or small, we all have a place in this world, and we belong side by side."

Those with pets accompanying them immediately began to applaud. The animals meowed, barked, whinnied, ribbitted, quacked, and otherwise cried out in delight. Within seconds, the whole of the Kingdom was exploding with applause. Gus hid shyly behind the other mice as they basked in their unexpected glory.

"Thank you, my friends," Cinderella spoke again, her voice nearly completely drowned out by the applause, "for all you do and have done for me." Her sweetest gifts had always come from her little men, and she beamed down at them especially. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Cinderella glanced at her gallant King as he drew her gently closer to his side, his arm still wrapped around her waist. "I love you all!"

"And we," Gus admitted shyly, still dragging his foot across Cinderella's gloved palm and refusing to meet the gaze of the crowd, "love you too, Cinderelly!"

The mice chorused together then, "Happy Valentine's Day!", and more dazzling, heart fireworks filled the air in celebration of the day of love and the loveliest Queen of them all, Queen Cindy!

**The End**


End file.
